<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something To Get You Off My Mind by AnonDude</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639056">Something To Get You Off My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude'>AnonDude</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Dick Grayson, Break Up, Breaking Up &amp; Making Up, Breeding, Clubbing, Creampie, Getting Back Together, Grinding, Identity Porn, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Out, Making Up, Naked Cuddling, Porn With Plot, Post-Break Up, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, Spooning, Top Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:22:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonDude/pseuds/AnonDude</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Dick just broke up. </p><p>Was it stupid? Yes. Are they both still in love with each other? Also yes. Are those stubborn assholes gonna resolve their issues on their own? No way in hell.</p><p>Good thing fate's interfering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>JayDick works [29]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something To Get You Off My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Sam Smith's 'Dancing With A Stranger' and a Tumblr post by @itssexualhour that goes: </p><blockquote>
  <p>one time i was at a nightclub and it was really dark and i met a guy and we didnt really talk he kind of just like guided me to the dance floor and we grinded on eachother and made out and he whispered wanna go to my place in my ear and i was like yeah ok so we went outside to get a cab and we looked at each other in the light of the streetlight and he turned out to be my bio. teacher and he literally sprinted away</p>
</blockquote>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jason felt like pure shit, to be honest.</p><p>He and Dick had broken up last weekend and he had been fucking miserable ever since. The thing was, the whole breakup had just been so <em>stupid</em> and unnecessary — it had just been a fight about something completely unimportant in the end, but it had gotten out of hand, and Dick had told him he couldn't fucking stand him when he got like this because he was just being difficult on purpose, and Jason had yelled back that if he couldn't stand him so much maybe he should just leave, and Dick had snapped back that, you know what, maybe he would. And he had.</p><p>Jason really fucking hated his stupid fucking mouth sometimes. If he had just <em>not</em> fucking said that, they probably could have worked it out and Dick would still be <em>here</em> right now, but <em>no</em>, Jason had to open his fat mouth and fuck up the best thing that had ever happened to him.</p><p><em>Fuck</em>.</p><p>He needed to get his miserable mind off of Dick before he went spare, at least for a couple hours, at least as much as was possible.</p><p>Jason rolled out of bed. Guess he was heading to the club.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>=•=</p>
</div><p>Dick laced up his platform boots with more force than necessary. He was pissed. Mostly at himself for actually being really hurt and sad and missing Jason under the anger. But that was fucking stupid, it was all stupid, it was <em>over</em>, he'd <em>left</em>, there was no point feeling all those things when Jason didn't want him anymore anyway, had basically kicked him out.</p><p>Whatever, Dick was gonna fucking go out tonight and he was gonna pull and he was gonna fucking forget about Jason. Dick wasn't normally fond of fucking strangers, he preferred to have a connection with the person he was having sex with, but he was feeling pretty desperate after a week. Whatever he had to do to get Jason off his mind, he would do, and if that involved dolling himself up in his...well, <em>sluttiest</em>, honestly, clothes and throwing himself at the nearest willing stranger, then he was damn well gonna do it.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>=•=</p>
</div><p>The club was packed and dark, and the colored lights roving the crowd were a little disorienting, but whatever, Jason honestly didn't even care if he ended up hooking up with somebody ugly because he couldn't fucking see them anymore, he just wanted a fucking <em>body</em> to take his mind off of Dick.</p><p>A man slid up against him, grinding on his thigh and Jason ground right back against him, running his hands down his waist to hold his hips. It was hard to see, but he felt similarly built to Dick — too tall, the same height as Jason, but he couldn't be perfect. Jason pulled him even closer and tilted his head to the side, and the man eagerly met his kiss with an open mouth, his hand curling in the back of Jason's hair.</p><p>Jason found himself quickly getting lost in making out and grinding against the man; he kissed skillfully and it was all too easy to imagine it was Dick in his arms using that quick, talented tongue on him. Which...okay was totally not what he was supposed to be doing, he was supposed to be <em>forgetting</em> Dick, but...maybe his plans had changed a bit. This plan just felt so much more <em>alluring</em>, though, and it was so <em>easy</em> to pretend this stranger was Dick.</p><p>The stranger broke away, gasping for air, and Jason kissed over his jaw back toward his ear. "You wanna go back to my place?" he whispered.</p><p>He heard the stranger moan and then he was nodding eagerly at Jason. Jason left a last open mouthed kiss under the man's ear, and then turned away, pulling him with him by the waist.</p><p></p><div>
  <p>=•=</p>
</div><p>The man Dick had been making out with guided him out of the club and stopped under a streetlight, turning to him. Dick was about to ask how they were getting back to his place, but the words died in his throat as he saw his face, both of them looking at each other with identical expressions of surprise.</p><p>"<em>Jason?</em>"</p><p>"Dick? What are you— I mean I—"</p><p>Dick turned away and started to walk off. Jesus christ. Could this have gone any more not to plan?</p><p>"Wait!" Jason called and grabbed his wrist. "Please don't— I didn't mean it, I don't want you to leave, I miss you, the whole argument was stupid."</p><p>Dick just stood there for a moment, before he quietly said, "I miss you too."</p><p>"Come back, baby, please come back."</p><p>Dick slowly turned around. "Are you sure? We're gonna argue like that again eventually."</p><p>Jason stepped forward. "I know, we'll work it out though." He cupped Dick's cheek. "I'll work on my mouth, I won't ever tell you to leave again."</p><p>Dick leaned in and kissed him softly. "I'll work on my mouth too, I was mean, I could never hate you."</p><p>Jason kissed him back, and they stood there kissing slowly for a few minutes before they finally pulled apart, leaning their foreheads together.</p><p>"How are we getting back to yours?" Dick asked.</p><p>"I came on my motorcycle. Do you have yours or are you riding with me?"</p><p>"With you." He gave Jason another kiss and then pulled back again, turning toward the parking lot.</p><p>It was fair to say they were in a bit of a rush to get back to Jason's place, and as soon as they made it in the door, they were kissing again and starting to shed their clothes.</p><p>"<em>Unh, yeah</em>, hold on," Dick gasped as they stumbled into the bedroom, Jason kissing over his neck. He pushed Jason back slightly and sat down on the bed. "Gotta get these fucking boots off, this is gonna take a second."</p><p>Jason chuckled and started undoing his own belt, finishing stripping himself. "Okay baby."</p><p>Once he was completely naked, he grabbed the lube from his bedside table and sat beside Dick, wrapping an arm around him and starting to kiss over his neck again as Dick worked on his second boot. "How do you wanna do this, baby?" He murmured against his skin before sucking lightly.</p><p>"<em>Mmm</em>. Want to feel you inside me, want you to fuck me." He finally finished loosening the laces on his boot and pulled it and then his sock off, tossing them to the floor and then turning his head to catch Jason's lips again as he started to take his pants off.</p><p>Jason helped him pull his jeans and underwear down and off, and pushed him back on the bed so he was sideways with his feet down on the floor. "Put your legs up," Jason broke away to direct, and then went right back to kissing him as he flicked open the lube.</p><p>Dick put his feet up on the edge of the bed, knees up, and Jason reached down between his legs, sliding one slick finger into him. Dick made a small noise into his mouth, curling both hands in Jason's hair and rocking his hips as Jason started to slide his finger in and out of him.</p><p>Jason opened Dick up achingly slowly until Dick finally broke their kisses to gasp out, "<em>Please, please, ohh fuck me, please Jay,</em>" his hips still rocking steadily onto Jason's fingers.</p><p>"I've got you, honey," Jason murmured against his throat, mouthing kisses over it and slowly easing his fingers out. "Come on, let's get all the way on the bed." He pulled away and moved to lie down on the bed the proper way around, slicking his cock up with the lube and setting it aside.</p><p>Dick settled down next to him on his back, and Jason leaned over him to give him a kiss on the lips, before pushing at his hip and turning him up on his side facing away from Jason. He pressed kisses between Dick's shoulder blades as he slid his hand from his hip down between his thighs, pulling his top leg up and out and using his other hand to guide his cock to Dick's ass, rubbing it over his asshole. "Ready, baby?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>Jason slowly pressed forward until his hips were flush against Dick and he was all the way inside, and then he scooted forward until his chest was right up against Dick's back and his lower leg was pressed up behind Dick's so he was spooning him closely. Dick made a little low, contented noise, snuggling back against him and turning his head for a kiss.</p><p>Jason met his lips in a deep kiss, his hand slipping into Dick's hair as he slowly started to move his hips.</p><p>"<em>Mmm— ahh</em>," Dick gasped into his mouth.</p><p>"Yeah, you like that, baby?"</p><p>Dick panted for a second. "Nngh, so deep."</p><p>Jason was angled just right to press against his prostate with every deliberate stroke, and Dick could already feel warmth pooling low in his belly. His breath hitched and he reached back, pulling Jason harder into a kiss by the back of the head.</p><p>Jason fucked him slow and deep and intimate as they kissed, making Dick's hands clench — one in the back of Jason's hair and the other in the covers — and his toes curl.</p><p>"Oh, <em>baby. Fuck</em>." </p><p>Dick let out a small, high, "<em>Oh!</em>" as he felt Jason come inside him, and then he was prying his fingers from their grip on the covers to frantically jerk himself off.</p><p>Jason continued fucking him through it. "Come for me, baby."</p><p>"Mmn— So close," Dick whimpered out.</p><p>Jason kissed him again and sped up his hips, fucking him harder. Dick desperately kissed him back and then cried out into his mouth as his orgasm hit him.</p><p>Jason pressed little kisses to the edge of his open mouth as he came down, fucking him through it and stroking his thumb back and forth soothingly under Dick's thigh where he was holding it up. Dick slumped all at once like a marionette with its strings cut, his body twisting back to face away from Jason, and Jason slowed his hips to a stop, letting Dick's leg down and stroking his hair back from his forehead. He wrapped his arm around Dick's waist and leaned over him to leave kisses over the side of his face.</p><p>Dick's eyes were closed, but he had a slight smile on his face. "<em>Mmmmmh</em>."</p><p>"You feeling good, baby?"</p><p>"<em>Very</em> good."</p><p>Jason relaxed back down onto the pillow behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. "Good. Love you, baby."</p><p>Dick took the hand from around his waist and brought it up to his face to press a kiss to the palm before returning it to his waist and linking his own hand with it. "Love you too."</p><p>"Let's never break up again, that was fucking miserable."</p><p>Dick laughed. "Agreed." He was silent for a long moment. "We should clean up, I'm a mess."</p><p>Jason nosed against the back of Dick's neck before leaning his forehead against it. "Lay here with me a bit longer?"</p><p>"Okay, Little Wing."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>